


I want to be special to you

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Jean Kirstein, First Time, Flirty Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Heterosexuality, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Oral Sex, Pervert Eren Yeager, Possessive Eren Yeager, Protectiveness, Roommates, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Seme Eren Yeager, Shower Sex, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Eren Yeager and Jeanne Kirstein are both 17 years old and high school students. They have been arranged to marry to combine their parents businesses. Though they both don't like each other much and have a mutual rivalry; Jean wants to be special to Eren. Even if she isn't much to look at.





	1. Dinner meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Jeanne is the daughter of a police officer with a good reputation in the city. He is known by the locals and known for being the best and catching a lot of people.
> 
> Eren is a wealthy teenager bachelor who is popular with girls and a rumored playboy. He is to inherit the hospital as future head doctor from his dad someday.
> 
> They are classmates in school with hidden crushes on each other and a frenemy rivarly.

Jean sat at a table quietly her hands clenched into the table. She had been told by her father that she had a marriage meeting with a boy that would benefit them in many ways. While she was a bit skeptical about an arranged marriage at 17 she went along with it.

She had a feeling this marriage was simply for status and business purposes. This meant their relationship was mainly for show; so she could still flirt and date other men and women in secret. However this did not mean that she would. She may not like the guy possibly in the future but she was a serial monogamist. She may have flirted a little sometimes but she never slept with anyone other than that said partner.

Her father was the chief of police and a well respected man of the law. He had ties with a lot of people and was a great hero. She admired his work and hoped to take over as the future chief one day.

She trained hard every day pushing her limits to become stronger and more efficient. She was still polishing her detective skills but she hoped on getting there one day. However she was now in the top 5 in her police training but was hoping to at least reach number two in the police squad.

Her cousin Marco supported her dream and found it admirable that she was following her dads' career. However he often worried that considering her to be a tomboy already; she would scare of potential dates. He was of course joking; he knew how much this meant to Jean.

Women would either find her style of career cool and somewhat arousing. Others would tease her for being a tomboy or never getting a boyfriend. The truth was Jean had experience but only with a girl. She had lost her virginity to a girl at a party when she was 15. Now at 17 she was looking for a more stable teenage romance in high school.

Only 3 days ago had she learned from her dad that she was involved an arranged marriage. She had complained bitterly until her father told her this had been in plan for the last 3 years. He had made this arrangement when she was 15 with the Head doctor of Shishigana Hospital Dr Grisha Yeager. He had a son around Jean's age whom would become Jean's future husband.

The deal would benefit both sides. The hospital would get special protection from the police as would Eren's family. The police would get special wards and free healthcare upon this unison. Not exactly a bad deal but it solely relied on her and Grisha's son to make this work; which was a lot of pressure on her.

Jean sighed crossly "So I'm just his pawn in all this" she growled crossly. Of all the people she had to end up marrying; it was Eren fucking Yeager. She and Eren were rivals at school; always hitting a tie at number one for school grades and achievements. While Eren wasn't a bad guy per say; he was a massive dick and had a shitty temper.

He better appreciate that she was doing this for her dad and the sake of his happiness. She admitted; she had a small crush on Eren but it wasn't so strong that she would kiss his ass. She wasn't the type to act in a certain manner to put up a persona for the sake of looking the part; not to act in a certain way to make him look good.

Her dad had made her wear a dark green dress with no sleeves and a black see-through turtleneck. The chest was a heart shaped and pushed up her healthy D cup breasts. The waist was tight and showed off her curves with a slit on the left side flashing her legs. For accessories she was wearing black heels and black wrist length netted finger-less gloves.

Her hair for once wasn't in the usual ponytail that it was at school. She had brushed it out lose and waved it a little. She had plaited a French braid into her hair instead with a black ribbon fastening wound in. She was very grateful to her mum for helping her as it was hard to do your hair when you couldn't see the back of your head.

"JEAN?!" a shocked and confused voice yelled with a hint of anger. Without looking she already knew who it was. She sighed heavily and looked over to see a shocking but still unpleasant surprise.

Eren was stood there wearing a fancy tux (he could afford that shit being a doctor's son) with a rather stunned expression on his face. He had a red rose in his pocket and a handkerchief. His usual messy hair was slicked back a little and looked very well groomed.

Jean already knew that Eren wasn't going to be happy about this. In truth she wasn't either; but it had already been in the makes for 3 years. It's not like they could do anything about it; or that their parents would allow them to say no.

"Who knew you actually wore that kind of stuff. You gonna come sit down or you plan to stand there with your mouth open all night?" Jean retorted sharply. She just wanted to get this over with; Eren hated her and the feeling was semi mutual. In truth Eren could be a really great guy when he wanted to be; but his shitty attitude tended to overpower his positive traits.

Eren frowned and approached the table and sat at it quietly. He believed his Fiancé would have been some money hungry, brainless bimbo. Not smart ass, stubborn tomboy, chief of police's daughter Jean Kirstein.

Truth be told Jean was actually a very attractive young woman with as brown hair and hazel eyes. However her bitchy attitude and pride tended to become an endless sense of annoyance. So the situation was a 50/50 of both win and lose in all honesty.

"So...you ordered yet?" Eren asked casually his tone hinting temper. While he was not too happy about the personality behind his future bride; she did look very pretty.

Jean shook her head "I decided to be a lady and wait for you" she said bluntly not looking at him in the eye. She had been raised strictly to have manners and be polite; so eating without him would be rude.

Eren was actually surprised by this; he had expected Jean to go and order before he even showed up. At least they would be able to semi enjoy this by eating together. He called a waiter over and asked for 2 sauvignon blanc's on ice to be delivered to the table. At least they would be able to break the ice and tension with drinks.

Jean said nothing and simply looked over the menu. Her forte for drinking usually consisted of fruited cider. Given her part time job she didn't have the luxury of buying wine all the time. But then again she couldn't afford a lot of things.

She didn't have the luxury of fancy clothes, extravagant holidays, people waiting on you hand and foot, large parties etc. But for Eren this sort of thing was normal for him. Fancy food all the time, things handed to him on a silver platter and being able to inherit his future from his dad.

Granted her parents weren't exactly poor; but they weren't filthy rich either. They were moderate middle class workers. They could afford nice things and were able to live but they were not exactly swimming in money like Eren was.

She had to work for her future. She worked blood, sweat and tears to afford a place of her own after high school. She trained every other day at the academy to become a police officer and she worked difficult hours as her part time job.

The dress she was wearing had been paid for using a small amount of her Dad's pay check and her own pay check. It had been a risk but worth it to look good. She needed to make a good impression her father said to impress her future husband.

Eren smirked and chuckled to himself. She looked kind of cute when she was mad but the dress only made her more appealing. Who knew a tomboy like Jean could polish up so well? He had to admit that her breasts really looked good in that dress; and it did a good job of teasing her better features. The colour really went well with her skin too.

Jean saw his expression and stiffened; she didn't like that look in his eye. Whenever Eren smirked it generally meant trouble. "You certainly perk up fast" she stated suspiciously. He better not try anything funny; she may have been a healthy teenage girl but she was by no means easy.

Eren bit his lip at the unintended innuendo "Could say the same for you. Puberty helped fill you out" he teased. When they were younger Jean had a flat chest and was a little chubby. Now she had delicious curves, long silky legs and healthy D cup breasts.

Jean blinked then reddened profusely "Pervert" she muttered crossly. Why couldn't he say something nice about her outfit instead of just leering at her? Was sex the only thing he thought about?

Eren hummed cheekily "Can't blame a guy for appreciating a good thing" he shrugged. He was a healthy 17 year old male. He saw an attractive woman and he went in for the kill; excuse him for appreciating a good body.

Eventually the waiter came with their wine breaking the tension. After tasting it he poured them two full glasses and left them be. Without hesitation Jean sipped at it; she would need it to get through this evening. Eren was being even more annoying than usual.

Not only was he making it plainly obvious that he didn't like the fact they were engaged. He was now ogling her and hoping to get frisky in hopes of a meaningless one night stand. Could be do a better job of looking like a complete douche?

"You really hate being complimented don't you?" Eren muttered crossly. God why was she so difficult all the time. Couldn't she just be cute for once in her life?

Jean stiffened "Eren you may not know this; but usually on a date a guy says _nice_ things to a woman. He does _not_ just make passes at her off the bat" she hissed quietly. Regardless of gender when you were on a date you were polite, kissed (if the mood was right), held hands, talked and got to know each other and flirted with each other. You did not just make a pass off the bat.

Eren sighed crossly; sometimes you just clicked and things were not as they seemed. Jean may have been pretty but she had a temper and attitude that would make you think twice. "Are you gonna be like this the whole night?" Eren asked crossly. Could they just this once have a decent conversation? Did everything have to end in them being mad at each other?

Jean sighed heavily "I wasn't hoping for it. But the face you made earlier and your very forward attitude kind of ruined it" she explained firmly. She had hoped at least to talk about their interests and life first. Maybe break the ice so they knew what they were getting into. But no; Eren had to ruin it by being an asshole.

"What face?!" Eren retaliated in annoyance. He hadn't been mad to see her sitting there; only shocked at how completely different she looked. He never would have guessed Jean could look so stunning.

Jean stiffened her eyes darkening "Oh you know; the look of utter horror when you saw me sitting here instead of some rich bimbo" she spat venomously. If not for the deal with her father she would sock him right in the jaw.

She knew Eren's type too well; she had seen them draping all over him at school. It made her sick to her stomach. Blondes with big eyes and girly laughs, nice breasts and easy to seduce; someone who would willingly throw themselves at you and would leach you for all it was worth.

Hell he had friend zoned Mikasa quite harshly which had put her in depression for a long time. She had loved Eren since they were kids but he had stated he only saw her as sister and said it would never work out. He then told her to throw away the scarf too as it was holding her back. Holding onto past memories would only make it more painful and hard to let go.

This would have sounded like a normal tragic situation; if when he had said this he was making out with a fellow classmate on a desk. Mikasa had walked in on them about to get into it. Could there be a shittier way to be rejected by your childhood crush?

Last she heard Mikasa was dating Annie Leonhart a student a year older than her. She had finally come out of her shell and met someone who truly cared about her. She later forgot about Eren and worked more on what made her happy.

Eren had felt bad about hurting Mikasa that way but had never held any romantic feelings for her in the first place. All he saw in her actions were of a sibling or surrogate mother figure. Their relationship was somewhat mended after a while but Mikasa would never forgive him for the way she found out. It had damaged her trust in him quite badly and she still had difficulty with it now.

Eren frowned his eyes filled with hurt and annoyance. He hadn't been horrified upon seeing her; more blown away by how different she looked compared to usual. He was used to seeing Jean in her school uniform with a jumper tied around her waist, loose buttons and a tie hung loosely. Not wearing some stunning dress, hair like a princess and make up.

Granted yes he hadn't planned on the woman being Jean. His father had told him little about his Fiancé only that she was around his age, attended his school and he had business with her father. Unlike Jean who had probably been told a lot of information on her future husband; he hadn't been told jack shit. He and his dad weren't exactly close and he was always closer to his mother.

"I think you mix up horrified with blown away. Truth be told I didn't even know you were my _fiancé._ I expected some money hungry attention whore" Eren stated awkwardly.

There were women at school and in daily life who just wanted Eren for his money. They didn't care about him in the slightest and he hated girls like that. But Jean was different; sure she could be a bitch and she really got under his skin sometimes. But she was driven, hardworking and loyal as all hell; even her friends loved her despite her flaws.

Jean stared at him in awe; so only her dad had told their kid about their future partner. Eren was completely in the dark about the whole thing; explained his reaction.

While she was touched that it wasn't because of him not having the best relations with her; she wondered if he would have preferred someone cuter. "Disappointed?" she asked curiously sipping the wine her eyes hopeful. She hoped he wouldn't say yes; that would just be a douche move.

Eren smiled "No; in fact I would say I was pleasantly surprised" he teased a cheekily smile on his face. Unlike other girls Jean was fiery and wild; her emotions ran strong and she cared little for what people thought of her. She had a strong sense of pride and respect for her father's line of work.

She was very protective and cared a lot about her friends; but was also very insecure and had sensitive emotions. She could be stubborn and annoying but she had a strong sense of loyalty to the people close to her.

He had also learned from Connie that she was half French on her mother's side; which he found insanely hot. It would explain why she got good grades in French class and why her cooking was quite good. He had seen a few pictures from Marco of Jean wearing traditional french clothing and just about had a nosebleed from how cute she had looked.

Jean blushed almost choking on her drink. She hadn't expected to hear something like that from Eren. Did that mean he had mutual feelings for her too? After collecting herself she stared at Eren shyly unsure of what to say. Eventually she took a deep breath and looked at him shyly.

"So...you don't have any trouble with me being your fiancé?" Jean asked shyly. She knew that given Eren's position as heir; he had a massive reputation around school. There wasn't a single girl who didn't have a crush on Eren or didn't bring him up in a conversation.

Eren smiled "Everything in my life always came to me so easy. Women, future, career and everything else you can think of. I mean its fun but what the use in having a woman who simply does what I want for the sake of cash in her pocket" he explained casually.

Jean looked at him in confusion "But wouldn't that be easier? In the end a girl like that would simply be to make an heir" she stated bluntly. As sexist as that sounded coming from her; money hungry bitches were only used for sex and producing an heir. The latter cared little for the other half and had no romantic feelings for them whatsoever.

Eren looked at her bluntly "Easy is boring Jean; you of all people should know that" he stated sternly. He knew all about her family life and how her dad did have a good pay; but nowhere near what his dad earned. She got by but even she worked a part time job and even did odd jobs for money.

But she was proud of her hard work and training. She knew it would all become worth it when she reached her eventual goal. Her optimism was something he admired most about her. She never let the difficulties in her life stop her from pushing herself to do her best.

Jean felt her heart spike and her cheeks grow even redder than before. It was like this wasn't even the same Eren from school. He was like a completely different guy.

She coughed awkwardly and looked away "So...I guess...that is...please be good to me in the future" she said shyly. While she knew asking this of his personality was never going to happen. What she was referring to was abuse. The last thing she wanted was to marry Eren only for him to abuse her.

Eren stiffened at seeing her cute face; he clenched his hands and mentally trained himself not to pop a boner. However what with her attire and new bride quote it was very hard.

His own cheeks flushed a little and he covered his mouth shyly looking away "Same here I guess" he said shyly. Maybe his dad had made a good choice in choosing Jean after all.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pair move into an apartment paid by Eren's dad so they can live as a couple
> 
> Eren tries to get smooth with Jean ending up in her getting mad at him (Tsundere Jean)

Jean sighed heavily as she placed another box down on the floor. She and Eren had been moved into a shared apartment together since they were fiancés. However she wasn't too keen about sharing a bed with him. It had a kitchen, 1 bedroom to share, an on suite bathroom, storage compartments, a basic living room attached to the kitchen and a balcony. It needed decorating and some homely touch needed but they could work on that.

"Good thing I packed an ironing board" she muttered crossly. Thankfully it was Friday so she could take it easy tonight. But come Monday and such she would need to get her belongings ready. Eren could take care of his own stuff as she was only doing her own.

While she was his fiancé and future wife; she was not his servant. He could take care of himself; it would help him become semi independent so he didn't always rely on someone.

"Geez; who knew you had such man strength. I better watch my ass from now on" Eren teased cheekily. He was in all honesty impressed by her strength; guess that police training did do the body good. He just hoped she wouldn't beat his ass if she was seriously in a bad mood.

However should he ever get into trouble with some assholes at least he knew Jean would be useful in a fight. While he would never admit it; a powerful woman who knew how to fight was beyond sexy. It just radiated confidence and sex appeal; and nothing was sexier than that.

Jean clicked her teeth "As long as you don't mouth off too much we should be fine" she retorted crossly. Yes it sounded pot calling the kettle black considering what she was like back in the day; she liked to think she had matured.

She knew what Eren was like; cocky, hot headed and a scary temper but he also loved to pick a fight. Trouble always seemed to follow him no matter where he went; but deep down he wasn't a bad guy. Eren was very protective over those important to him and the loss of his mother to a car accident when he was 10 deeply scarred him. Since then he had lived with scars and a burning desire to help those in need.

He sighed heavily "God your un-cute; what happened to the princess from dinner last night?" he moaned crossly. She had looked so beautiful last night that he would have happily fucked her brains out; however considering they had only been a couple one day that wasn't very courteous.

Now she was back to being her tomboyish, stubborn and moody self. She bit his head off about all sorts of stuff and tended to avoid him. How could she be the same person from last night than made him want to pop a boner?

Jean was torn whether to be touched at the compliment; or yank his ear for the insult. He really knew how to confuse people quite badly. Everything he said made people think weird stuff or take it the wrong way. "Whatever; once this is done I'll go food shopping" she retorted bluntly. While Eren had shit loads of money; it didn't mean they had to eat out all the time. Sometimes spending a night in could be fun too.

"Why? We could just get take out" he questioned defensively. Given his dad was a doctor it wasn't like he was low on money. He would be able to look after himself within his own lifetime. Besides take out was cheap and if you went to the right place the food was pretty good quality. Why was she complaining about a couple of yen being spent on something like take-out?

Jean sighed heavily "Unlike you Eren I don't have a limitless bank account. Plus I do like the idea of eating a home cooked meal" she explained bluntly. When you worked hard for your food and made it yourself it tasted so much better. There was nothing quite as satisfying as a home cooked meal.

When she was young her mother taught her how to cook; she was quite well experienced in French cuisine and traditional Japanese meals. She had always hoped to impress her future girlfriend or boyfriend with her cooking skills.

However now she would just have to settle eating alone while Eren was off doing whatever. She had a feeling he would go out with some blonde chick who was all clingy instead of being seen with her. After all he wasn't exactly over thrilled about their marriage.

Sure he had been surprised by her attire last night and had actually looked thrown back. However he had changed completely the next day seeing her in casual attire of Jean and a T-shirt with a ponytail; in fact he had looked quite disappointed.

Eren blinked at her quietly then smirked; why couldn't she just come out and say it. She wanted to cook for him so he would spend time with her. And he wouldn't mind checking her ass out in those jeans a bit longer. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was a tad taller than him but not too bad. She was really small and smelled like apples; god that turned him on.

It was funny how something as simple as shampoo, body wash and perfume could drive a person to the urge of arousal. It just went to show how complex and amazing the human brain was. Making you horny or aroused by something as simple as scent.

Jean froze as she felt Eren press into her from behind. Sure they had flirted a little at dinner; but they had only just become a couple. She wasn't really confident yet with being all touchy feely yet. "H…hey what are you?..." she trailed off nervously her heart racing. Did he think that just because he was popular; she would be easy too? She wasn't going to throw herself at him just because he was a rich brat.

"If you wanted to be all housewife material you could have just said so" he teased cheekily whispering into her back. Who knew Jean was capable of being such a Tsundere; how cute. Her soft ash brown hair tickled his cheek and her scent wafted up his nose. While her personality was very much a tomboy; she had a killer body. If only she could learn not to be so bitchy.

Jean shivered and clenched her fists; he was quick to put moves on her when he felt it right. Why did he always have to think such perverted thoughts about everything? Maybe she just wanted to have someone to talk to in the evening! Someone to keep her company and have fun with! Not everything had dirty meanings behind it. Sometimes when you said something you genuinely meant it.

Sure she may have thought about him in some perverted way; but she wasn't one to easily give herself to someone. She preferred consent, mutual feelings and bonding first; not just sex then leave. "E…Eren…." Jean whispered awkwardly her cheeks flushing. She hadn't planned on this happening. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his grip grow tighter. Was this how he seduced women to his bedroom?

Eren's arms roamed upwards causing her to shiver. It had been a long time since she had been touched by anyone like this; it felt really good. He was really good at seducing; had he done this to another girl?

"Oh! They are a D-cup. I thought as much" Eren said suddenly cupping his hands over Jean's well developed breasts. He had thought as much when he saw them in that dress yesterday. He wondered what she looked like when she touched them while playing with herself. God he would love to play with them while they did the dirty. Holding her soft round mounds as she reached her peak.

Jean's eyes snapped open and a wave of shock filled over her. He had simply wanted to grope her breasts?! She stiffened as her shock was slowly replaced by rage. For all his shitty personality who knew he was a pervert too?

She wondered if Mikasa knew about this side of him; bet it would put her right off knowing he was like this. Just her luck to be engaged to some horny fucking pervert! "You…You…YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Jean screamed angrily turning around and punching him in the face.

Eren was sent flying backwards into some of their cardboard boxes. His cheek ached with pain but luckily no teeth were broken; but his cheek would be swollen. God he knew Mikasa would bite his head off about it. He had simply touched his fiancé; to do such things to your future wife was not uncommon. He had done nothing wrong but familiarize himself with his lovers body is all.

Now he would have a swollen cheek on Monday and Mikasa and the others would pester him about it. God knows she was already motherly as hell around him now she was going to bother him about this. God she was so un-cute when she was like this "WHAT THE HELL JEAN?!" he growled angrily his eyes glowing with rage. Why was she so violent?! No wonder she didn't have a boyfriend.

"That crap may work with the money hungry floozies at school! But I'm not _easy_ you got that Yeager?!" Jean snapped angrily and stormed off to get more boxes. Fuck him; fuck him period!

She then headed off to continue unloading and piling away their boxes of belongings. God she hated him so much right now. Things had been really nice in that situation up until that point. Then he groped her chest and all her trust for him in that second had gone.

Sure he had been somewhat forward at dinner but he hadn't touched her. He had been a gentleman (sorta) but now he was acting like a dick. Yes she was used to his attitude; but what gave him the right to get all touchy feely? She hadn't consented physically or even given consent vocally.

Her long hair flowed behind her back and waved from side to side. He could look after himself tonight; she wasn't doing shit for him. Not after that little stunt he just pulled. "Fucking perv" she muttered crossly as she headed down the stairs. Why had she ever believed he could be otherwise? Trust her dad to engage her to a playboy with a power complex.

_**Later** _

Eren sat gloomily at the kitchen table with an ice pack on his face. His cheek would definitely be swollen on Monday but at least his teeth weren't broken. She certainly was a lot stronger than he expected her to be. But why did Jean punch him for simply being physical with his fiancé? Was she not allowed to touch her now despite the fact they would be married? Was she some kind of prude?

God his dad had really chosen a winner for his wife. He meant this sarcastically of course; she was just being a pain in the ass now. "Why did she have to punch me? Fucking violent woman" he muttered crossly. For what she had a pretty face her temper was scary.

If only she was less bitchy and cuter like she was last night; then he would get used to being around her. But no as always she lashed out and stormed off if he even so much as made a suggestive move.

He sighed heavily. He just didn't understand Jean at all; her moods changed like the weather. One minute she was cute and sweet like sunshine; the next she was fiery and scary like thunder. While he didn't mind unpredictable girls as they were fun; he would rather they not be so dangerous when mad. He felt that his safety may be in danger should she get too angry.

While he himself could stand up for himself and had first aid training thanks to his dad. Jean could easily overpower him with her police training; so they were unfairly matched in that sense.

He sighed heavily and slammed his head on the table then groaned crossly regretting it. Today was just one big fucking pain in the ass; only he was stuck with her for life. "Fuck my life!" Eren groaned crossly. Why was this happening to him?


	3. My woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is pissed about Eren being surrounded by female admirers to which Marco decides to help her out
> 
> Eren gets jealous and drama and hotness ensure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lemon.....yet ;)

Jean sat at her desk quietly her face filled with frustration and annoyance. Today was Monday meaning she and Eren were back at school, back to normality. He was back to being surrounded by pretty girls and she was back to being surrounded by her best friends. How things used to be before they were engaged to each other.

However, Jean couldn't help but feel upset about it. She was supposed to be his _fiancé_ yet he was acting the same as always; a shameless playboy. Why did he need other woman around him when she was supposed to be his future wife?

Marco smiled sympathetically at her; he knew about the arranged marriage between her and Eren. In his eyes, they were perfectly suited for each other; but Eren was being a jerk.

He knew Eren was only doing this for business purposes and saw Jean as another woman; however, it wasn't exactly fair for the other party in this situation. "Why don't you just tell him what's on your mind" Marco suggested firmly. She would get nowhere if she simply sat and stewed about it for hours.

Jean snorted "Like he'd ever listen, he's too far up his own ass" she retorted crossly. She knew she was stubborn; but Eren was just thoughtless. He had no idea how his actions and words hurt other people.

So far, he had teased her relentlessly about her tomboyish nature and temper; plus, her man strength that came with her training. He hadn't said anything sweet to her since their dinner date; making her believe the whole thing was a dream.

He was always surrounded by other girls who flirted with him or pressed against him. He was always cooing to them and being playful with them; and even holding them too close for her liking.

He treated her exactly like a thing; a tool for his benefit. After all, to him this relationship was mainly about combining the hospital and the police force. Free healthcare for her dad's side and special rooms for them too.

But on her side, he would receive protection from her and at the same time would get any update on crimes she was involved in. He could get tabs on her whereabouts but also on any potential trouble or crimes.

The fact that he didn't even _care_ about her hurt Jean; she wasn't exactly popular with guys but she could have a girlfriend who treated her better than Eren did. But no; she was stuck with this asshole instead.

"Well…. If you like I could help teach him a lesson" Marco offered a cheeky smile spread across his face. This way he could learn if Eren felt anything for his best friend; after the events, she had explained had happened that weekend.

He had always known that Jean was shy and awkward; at least around guys. However, she was a lot more confident around women as they were a lot easier to ask out.

Jean raised her eyebrow curiously "Like what? He knows we're only friends Marco" she asked curiously. He knew all about her friendships and relationships; as she did his. So, there were no secrets between the two of them in that area so they knew if they were cheating.

"Does he know about anyone outside your friend group?" Marco asked curiously. There was her training buddies at the police academy; but because of Eren they were all now barred.

There were a few girls among them but none were Jean's type; plus, they were all straight as a fucking board so they were out of the running. However, there were a few guys on her training team that Jean had actually liked; but they either had girlfriends or weren't her type.

"Don't have any; they all have someone for themselves or aren't into chicks" Jean huffed irritably. Just her luck that Eren was more popular than she was. I mean she knew she wasn't exactly sex on legs; but surely she had to be someone's type right?

Marco sighed heavily; there was really nothing for it. He would have to fake/tease a relationship possible relationship between him and Jean. Nothing made a lover jealous than knowing someone else wanted your partner.

Of course, he didn't love Jean like that; he was into women but he had known her all his life. He cared about her as a sister and would do anything for her; but she was never going to be his lover.

"Guess there's nothing for it" Marco retorted bluntly. It would be helping Jean and Eren grow closer while testing out to see how the brunette felt about Jean. I mean she was his best friend; he would never give Jean to anyone unless they were completely deserving of her after all.

"Eh? Marco? What?..." Jean asked in confusion but was cut off by what the freckled boy did next. Seeing as they were best friends this was highly confusing and shocking to her.

Marco pressed his lips against Jean's neck and sucked hard also biting down a little. He had been dating Armin for a while so he knew exactly how to do this without it hurting too much.

Jean was taken aback by this but couldn't speak; her mind was too blown away by the situation. She gripped his arm tightly as he finished what he was doing to her neck. His teeth hurt her neck a little as he bit but it also felt really good too; was this actually happening to her?

"Mm…. Marco" Jean moaned quietly trying to keep her voice down. It felt really good and she hadn't been touched by anyone in a while; so of course, her body would react.

After a few minutes, Marco pulled away in content and smirked at his handiwork. The hickey was read and prominent but not too serious. However, it would no doubt make Eren jealous as fuck. "Now we wait" he said contently the smirk on his face getting bigger. If Eren didn't get upset about some guy or girl getting intimate with his _fiancé_ he would be really surprised.

Jean snapped out her daze then looked at him in confusion "Wait for what?" she asked curiously. What the hell had he done that for? Why was he getting all hot and heavy with her if they were going to make Eren jealous?

"Eren's reaction" Marco hummed playfully. Since it wouldn't go away for a while Eren would be jealous; and he wouldn't take his eyes off Jean. God, he patted himself on the back for his genius.

Jean raised her eyebrow again suspiciously; he wasn't making any sense. However, then she clicked at what he had done. She then looked in the mirror and saw a red mark on her neck that looked very much like...

"MARCO, DID YOU GIVE ME A HICKEY?!" she cried out in anger and panic. No wonder it hurt so fucking much! She had heard about other people doing such things to their partners; however, she had never gotten one herself. While it felt good at the start she didn't actually like having one.

Marco smiled to answer her; he would love telling this to Armin later. They had a very trusting relationship and he always told him when he played tricks on her. He could see the face of his partner crinkling as he laughed about his prank.

Jean got up and looked at it in the mirror; it was big and red and uncovered. If people saw this, they were going to talk nonstop about it behind her back. "If people see this its gonna start rumours!" she yelled angrily. She didn't need people saying stuff about her being a slut or selling herself around school.

"And what do you think Eren will think of that?" Marco asked playfully. If Eren heard someone else had put their hands-on Jean of course he would get mad. Knowing that someone else was pleasing the girl he liked better than he was.

Jean stopped then froze; she then allowed the facts to whir through her mind then clicked as to what was going on. Oh the game was fucking on; she couldn't wait to see his stupid face when he saw this.

She sighed heavily "You could have just told me instead of doing that Marco" she retorted crossly. It would have been a bit more useful if she was in on it instead of making her shit herself like that.

"Wouldn't have been as much fun" Marco teased cheekily. Her reaction to it had been way more fun; would make a fun story too. The way she had panicked and moaned like that had been adorable.

Jean sighed crossly but was grateful to him "I owe you one Marco; at least now I can get payback on him" he said cheekily. That stupid, womanizing pervert as pervert was going to get his for cheating on her with those damn floozies.

"Exactly" Marco said proudly. He was too good a friend to Jean; there was nothing he wouldn't do to assure her happiness no matter what lengths he took. Plus watching them argue was quite entertaining so it was basically killing two birds with one stone.

Suddenly Jean's stomach grumbled; she had spent so much time complaining she had forgotten to get food. "After all that I need some grub" she said getting up from her chair and stretching. All that talking and stress had made her hungry.

_ **Later** _

Jean wondered down the hall to the canteen stall to get dinner with Marco, Connie and Sasha. She already knew what they were gonna get without even guessing. They had been friends for so long she knew their lunch diet by heart.

Sasha would buy a load of bread in melon and curry flavour; then maybe some potato croquettes. She just loved bread and potatoes more than anything after all. However the love of carbs was making her a bit big in the waist.

Connie would buy whatever he fancied; maybe some potato croquettes like Sasha; or a pork cutlet sandwich or maybe a ramen bowl. It all depended on his mood and what he wanted to eat.

Marco usually ate curry or noodles; sometimes he brought his own lunchbox from home. He was a great cook and had started cooking his own meals in middle school after learning from his mum.

Jean ate whatever the hell she wanted; whatever she wanted to eat she got. Even if she couldn't make up her mind she got it all so she could enjoy each of them. "Man, I'm hungry; it feels like forever since breakfast" Jean said eagerly strolling towards the cafeteria.

Connie irked "Geez; your starting to sound like Sasha" he muttered. Usually Jean was more laid back about lunch; but she did hurry to get the last of something sometimes.

Eventually the group came to their location and bought their goods and a few beverages. Melon soda for Sasha, Milk for Connie, Green tea for Marco and Chocolate milk for Jean. Suddenly as they passed a corner Jean saw something or more like someone she had been wanting to avoid. There was Eren with Armin and a couple of cute girls standing beside him.

Jean gripped her pork cutlet and bread angrily; she had a mind to break off the engagement altogether. She could find a million different partners way better than him.

Suddenly Eren looked up after Armin stopped talking and looking in Jean's direction. He looked pleasantly surprised to see Marco. The two shared some eye flirting between each other while the others went about their own business.

Then Eren looked too the two girls looking too; Jean felt her chest tighten and a sick feeling come over her. She didn't want to see this; she didn't need to see his floozies.

His eyes then darkened and an unpleasant expression came across his face. He then got up from where he was leaning and walked towards her quickly. Jean stiffened her eyes hard; what was he so pissed about? She was the one who should be upset with him with all the flirting he was doing with other girls.

He then gripped her arm tightly his eyes cold and angry "We need to talk" he said firmly. Before she could retort he dragged her off leaving her friends and his companions confused.

_**In courtyard** _

Eren slammed his hands against the wall pinning Jean there in place by blocking her exits. He couldn't even begin to convey the rage that was running through him right now. Who had he been? Who had she been? The one to leave that mark on Jean? Hell, how far had they gone? He didn't even care what Jean was risking by possibly doing this; only that he hadn't been the one to do it.

Jean stiffened and her body began to tremble; he was _seriously_ angry with her but she didn't care. He had fucked up, he shouldn't have hurt her, he shouldn't have flirted with those girls.

He had _her,_ didn't he? They were going to be married, she was his _fiancé_ yet he was looking at and being flirty with other women. So if anything she was the one who should be kicking his ass with her police training; but she was holding back as to not to get attacked by his fan girls.

" _Who was it?"_ Eren asked darkly. He was angry enough to beat the shit out of whoever had done it; they would rue the day they so much as looked at Jean. Nobody was allowed to touch her body but him.

"Eh?" Jean asked in confusion. What the hell was he on about? He wasn't making any sense; it was his fault to begin with not hers! If he was only faithful and didn't have his damn fan club she wouldn't be so upset.

Eren breathed in slowly only making him angier; she could hear it in his breath. Her body shivered and she began to feel sick but she held her ground. " _Who…. made…. that…mark?!"_ Eren said slowly the words rolling off his tongue one at a time. He would never forgive them for touching _his_ woman.

Jean gasped her hazel eyes widening; so, it seemed Marco's little plan had worked after all. She had to give kudos to him for thinking of this; but she would never tell Eren who did it. She looked away crossly avoiding his gaze "What's it to you? I mean we're only marrying for name and status, right? It's none of your business if I have someone else" she retorted bluntly.

How dare he get mad at her for this; he was always flirting with other girls. He was always cheating on her with someone else; so why should he be upset? Sure, he hadn't slept with anyone after they became officially engaged; but the fact that he still had girls hanging off his arm hurt to see.

Her eyes stung with tears but she held them back; she wouldn't cry. Not in front of him; he wasn't worth her tears. "You don't even _like_ me; I'm just convenient right. You think I'll open my legs like _they_ do" Jean retorted in a hurt tone.

Not once had Eren made it clear he actually _cared_ about her; he just made passes at her and treated her like all the others. Someone easy who would give themselves to him easily.

Eren stiffened; did she _really_ think that about him? That she was just another girl but whom he was stuck with? He had been in _love_ with her since they were 15 years old. Since he first laid eyes on her he had wanted her for himself but she was always out of his reach.

She always teased him, ignored him or was with someone else. Hell, she had liked his own adopted sister more than him; so, what else could he do to ask make her his. The only way he could bind her to him, to make her his woman was by arranging this marriage. He didn't like any of those girls, not one; but he had use them to make her jealous somehow.

"Unbelievable…" Eren muttered crossly. For all that she was stubborn and a good leader; Jean could be incredibly dense sometimes. How could she not see how fucking crazy about her he was?! Had his forward groping at the weekend not made that clear?!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jean snapped angrily. Was he trying to start a fight because she had no problem in kicking his ass to vent her rage.

Suddenly Eren grabbed her face with one of his hands and kissed her hard taking her by surprise. It seemed surprise attacks were becoming a habit in her daily life. She opened her mouth to complain but Eren entered his tongue dominating her. He had complete control and he knew it so she couldn't fight back here.

Jean moaned into the kiss gasping for air; she felt her legs go weak and starting to falter. She felt as though she was going to fall. Suddenly Eren placed his knee between her legs stopping her from falling. Leaving her to do nothing but grip onto his jumper for support.

Eventually he pulled away leaving Jean gasping and blushing from their kiss. She hadn't expected him to use a trick like that on her; but he was good at it. "Your…. not…like…. them" Eren panted heavily. She was so much more than those girls; they couldn't even compete with what he felt for her.

Jean blinked weakly her chest heaving and face flushed "W…Wha…. Eren...you..." she panted heavily. He was making less sense than he usually did.

Eren clicked his teeth; how could she not tell from that one kiss. He was fucking crazy about her; she was always on his mind even when he was with other people. "You're _my_ woman; remember that" he retorted bluntly. Even if he had to carve it into her body; he would make her realize she was for nobody else but him.


	4. I like you shitface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets confused by Eren's kiss and behaviour towards her and Eren shows he cares in his own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon hints and fluff

Jean lay in bed quietly curled up on her side spooning her pillow on their double bed. She couldn't get the feeling of Eren's lips against hers out of her head. No matter how much she tried to forget her mind kept tracing back to the memory.

They had been soft and yet rough; Eren always had been known to barely use lip balm. The amount of times he had complained during the winter about cracked lips was unreal. His words from before echoing in her mind like a record on repeat; sending her thoughts into a spiral of endless confusion.

How the hell had she thought he would react in such a way. She would have expected him to ask questions of course but to mainly ask his adopted sister about her admirers. However, she hadn't predicted he would full on explode.

Well Marco had been right it did get his attention. But in the most overblown way possible; but it was so like Eren. He was a person who was solely ruled by his emotions and the strongest one being his anger. He was one of the hardest people to reason with next to her.

" _You're my woman; remember that"_

Jean gripped her pillow tighter and buried her face into it hiding her blushing face. She had mixed feelings on how to feel about what Eren had said. While his actions had indeed shown jealousy; he could just be worried about the business side of it.

But at the same time, she was still confused and jealous. This didn't change things between them at all; they still barely spoke to each other and Eren tended to treat her like he always did. Those girls he was with before were prettier than she was. They had soft blonde and brown hair, wore subtle makeup and had cute faces. They were giggly, clingy and playful too.

She didn't see what he saw in her whatsoever; she wasn't popular, she had a potty mouth, she was a rough tomboy and she spoke her mind. She couldn't even compare to those girls. "Just what do you mean shithead" Jean grumbled crossly under her breath. It was hard being in a relationship who was just as hard to understand as you were. It made communication so damn confusing.

Suddenly she heard the front door open which mean Eren was home. She had come straight back to their apartment after school while he had gone off with Armin. Leaving her to go home alone while he had company.

No doubt those girls had probably come along. So, he could happily spend time with female classmates but he got upset about a damn hickey? Talk about hypocritical; Eren really was an asshole. Thinking about Eren flirting with or getting close to another woman made her chest feel like it was being squeezed. She hated feeling so confused and angry all the time; it was fucking with her head.

Why did her parents have to get her engaged to Eren? He obviously preferred the girls at school and was just messing with her. All he saw her as was a tool to further his goals as next head doctor to his father's hospital. She was no more than a pawn in his game to claim power.

She buried her face further into the pillow and held back the tears she wanted to let out. She was seriously beginning to regret agreeing to marry Eren. She wasn't getting anything out of this relationship whatsoever.

_ **Meanwhile** _

Eren entered the apartment closing the door loudly behind him. After that incident in which he kissed Jean she had been ignoring him all day. He never had been good at reading people so it had frustrated him.

He kind of understood considering he and Jean hadn't really been very physical since their engagement. No doubt from her actions that was her first kiss from someone which he felt a little bad for. I mean at least it had been a memorable kiss even if it was a bit rough. Or maybe it wasn't and she was just used to being kissed in a gentler manner than that. Either way she had been very shocked by it.

After school, he had hung out with Armin to study for a test but it took a while to get rid of those girls. He often got fed up with how much they clung to him. They never gave him head space and followed him everywhere. He was used to his unwanted fan club by now but they were fucking exhausting.

When he was done studying he went to look for Jean; usually she would be hanging out with her friends or at police training. But no matter how hard he had tried to find her she was nowhere to be found. However, he learned from Marco that she had gone home alone and been in a rather bad mood. While Jean was known for being moody she had been more upset than usual.

He looked down in the foot well to indeed see that Jean's shoes were there. He sighed heavily and removed his own shoes an neatened them into place quietly. Jean was one of the most complicated girls he had ever met. While she acted stubborn and short tempered with him; she smiled more when she was around her friends.

He couldn't understand why she acted so short with him yet was able to relax around the likes of Marco. What did he have that Eren didn't? "Jean?" he called out loudly. He knew she was home so there was no use in pretending she wasn't.

They needed to talk whether she liked it or not; there was no use trying to avoid the subject. Plus, he was in no mood to fight today and as an engaged couple they needed to start getting along better.

He heard a shift from one of their bedroom to which he sighed. She was sulking of course which meant she would be in a shitty mood. Eren groaned crossly and padded over their bedroom discarding his shoes, bag and jacket. This was certainly going to be a fun conversation.

As he made his way to their bedroom he found that the bedroom door was wide open. This caused him to be suspicious as Jean seemed like the type of girl to slam the door when mad.

He looked inside to see Jean curled up on the bed her face buried into a pillow. She had her hair tied up into a signature ponytail which was semi flowing over the bed. She was guarding herself physically meaning she was indeed upset.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts which showed off her creamy legs and her well-toned ass. When it came to legs Jean certainly had a nice pair and Eren was not complaining. She was wearing a dark green hoodie (His dark green hoodie) with a pair of overlapping blue and white wings on the back. As far as a shirt he couldn't see one which turned him on a lot.

"Jean?" he repeated again so he would acknowledge his presence. He knew that she would still be stewing over the incident; she did have a short fuse after all. She had been like that since they were in middle school.

Since they had become engaged Eren hadn't really been very affectionate with Jean. He had teased her and messed about with her but nothing else. He hadn't kissed her yet, he hadn't hugged her yet, he hadn't so much as fucked her yet either. He wanted to; god knows he did. But he was being patient with Jean.

Jean stiffened and gripped her pillow tighter "Heard you…" he growled quietly. Why didn't he go and watch TV or something? Maybe go brag to Armin about those girls. Couldn't he just give her some peace and quiet to cry?

Eren sighed heavily and leaned in the doorway "Come on Jean why are you mad?" he retorted in a non-argumentative tone. He had been hoping to chill with her and watch a movie. Maybe eat dinner together; at least attempt some form of bonding with each other.

Jean clicked her teeth angrily "Shouldn't you be calling your fan-girls by now? You seemed awfully happy to have them all over you today!" she snapped. Her voice was practically dripping with venom as she said it.

Upon letting the words escape her mouth she went quiet. Saying it out loud only made her feel worse. She probably looked so ugly right now because of how jealous she was.

Eren blinked at her outburst; while Jean was known for being moody she rarely if ever snapped at anyone. When she did it was only when she was seriously upset. It had been a while since she was this angry.

A small grin then spread across his face and he snorted in amusement "Are you jealous?" he teased cheekily. God, she totally was; how cute. He really wished he could see the look on her face right now.

Jean didn't even have to look up to know he was wearing the biggest shit eating grin right now. He was enjoying seeing her like this and she knew it. He was enjoying seeing her upset and sulky; angry that Eren was paying attention to other women. This was nothing more than a game to him.

"What does it matter to you? I'm just a convenience, right? You wouldn't even care if I was here or not!" she snapped. If he was happy enough to spend time with girls clinging to him when she wasn't around; then their dinner meeting had all been for show.

He only needed her because he got police protection and because his parents cared about the business deal. He didn't give a shit about her as a person, right? She couldn't even recall the last time he was kind to her.

Since their dinner date not once he had complimented her or even so much as acted like a lover towards her. Only making passive moves on her when the mood hit. Boner to kill; go to Jean of course.

He didn't compliment her, he didn't act like he cared about her (physically or emotionally), he didn't spend time with her unless it was at home or unless he had to. He didn't check up on her and he never went out of his way to be with her.

He only saw her as something to fuck or mess with; hell, his passes had probably been all jokes anyway. From the way, he acted in general there was no way he was serious.

Eren was thrown back by this and his smirk fell from his face. He was actually quite stunned Jean thought so little of herself. He didn't peg her for the type of person to be so self-conscious about themselves. She always acted so outgoing and confident; yet now she sounded really hurt.

While Eren was known to mess about and was a flirtatious person; he didn't really have much fun with one night stands or sex friends. Sure, the sex was fun but he never really felt satisfied with them. All the girls he had after him only wanted him for money and didn't actually have great personalities.

They were so easy to read he didn't have to really bother getting to know them. The only reason he let some of them hang around with him was to make her jealous. Yes, it was playground methods but it worked; I mean she never really paid attention to him unless he did. She never showed that she did love him unless he teased her a little.

Jean was so much more than them; she was her own woman and proud of it. She was loud, outgoing, smart and tomboyish. She had her insecurities but was proud of who she was.

He loved that about her; because she wasn't afraid to be herself. She never lied about anything and never pretended to be something she wasn't. She never tried to make others happy and it was always "take it or leave it" with her even if she was dolled up.

There were a million different women in the world but the only one he wanted was Jean. He was so relieved to know it was her when he met her for their marriage meeting. Eren's expression became solemn and he approached the bed quietly. He then knelt down on his quietly and crawled towards Jean. She was warm and so soft; even though she was barley clothed.

She stiffened defensively as Eren approached and tightened into a ball. She was trying to protect herself from what was going to happen. Jean had always been the kind to guard herself physically in any situation.

Eren pressed himself against Jean as he hovered above her his hands either side of her. He gazed down at Jean and could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Jean _never_ cried not even when she was really mad. The only times she ever cried was when she was truly upset or something serious had happened. To know that she truly was so hurt and worried that he didn't want her hurt Eren.

He hadn't meant for his actions to go this far. "Jean look at me" Eren retorted sternly but his tone was gentle. He wanted to show her he was sorry; that he did care about her. He hated seeing her look so hurt and close to tears because of him. 

Jean hesitated but peered up from him while still clutching the pillow from her face; her hazel eyes intense with multiple emotions. She acknowledged him but didn't move from her death grip. She had nothing to say to him right now.

Eren sighed heavily in relent and gripped one of her arms holding the pillow; he wasn't going to let her ignore him right now. She tried to resist but he held firm trying to flip her over so she would be facing him when he spoke to her. 

"Eren stop…. get off…." Jean replied angrily trying to resist him. She wasn't in the mood to talk she just wanted to be left alone to stew in her misery. She tried to kick him with her legs but he positioned himself to prevent it.

Eren pinned her hands either side of her and the pillow was knocked onto the floor beside them as they struggled. He loomed over her his expression stern yet his eyes lingering on anger.

Jean glared up at him her eyes still lingering with tears. Her cheeks were puffed out in sulk mode and her hazel brown eyes were glaring up at him with anger. If he wasn't in such a serious mood Eren would have burst out laughing.

Even when her face was dripping with jealousy and anger like it was now; Jean was still the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. She had the face of a woman; jealous, angry and upset. The kind of face a woman made when she really loved someone and wanted to remind them that he was hers.

Eren leaned closer to her causing her to stiffen and rested his head in the crook of her neck so he was near her ear. She smelled so sweet and tempting; her strawberry and mint shampoo wafting in her hair. Even though it was subtle; her seduction methods were effective. 

Jean shivered a little at how close he was to her. She felt her body tingle and her core grow warm; she wasn't used to being this close to him. She could feel his abs through his shirt; puberty was really doing its job. He really had grown up since they first met. 

"I do care for you" he replied huskily. He cared about Jean as much as he did his adopted sister Mikasa. He had never felt about anyone before the way he did Jean. Just seeing her with another man made his blood boil.

Jean felt her cheeks heat up but said nothing. She could tell by his tone that Eren was serious but didn't have any words to say. She bit her lips shyly and swallowed gathering all her courage. "T…Then prove it shit face" she replied bravely.

She swore she felt Eren grin into her ear; his breath hot on her skin as he stifled a laugh. She then felt his body move against her as he laughed in amusement at her reply. Eren then moved his head towards her neck and his teeth grazed over Marco's bite mark.

His green eyes glowering with anger that someone else had made that instead of him. He then but down onto the mark harder than Marco had causing her to whimper and moan a little at his touch. Because Marco's was still fresh it hurt a little which she didn't enjoy very much.

"E…Eren" she whimpered clenching her legs together. While Marco had been somewhat gentle; Eren was digging his teeth into her neck. She gripped her hands into fists and wriggled her legs but she was held down by his grip. She only bit her lip as Eren's mouth attacked her skin.

Eventually Eren pulled away and released her wrists. As he pulled away his eyes gleamed with mischief and he looked quite proud of himself. "Now you'll know your mine" he replied cheekily. It would be a little red but the blood would prove she was his.

Jean blinked and then gripped her neck; it stung badly and she saw a little blood on her hands. "EREN WHAT THE HELL?! YOU _BIT_ ME?" she raged furiously. He couldn't have just kissed her instead?!

Eren grinned "Just so he remembers to back off" he teased. Nobody touched his stuff; nobody. He didn't care who it was or how cool they thought they were; Jean was his woman.

Jean growled and went to clean up her neck; though she would be lying if she said she hadn't been a little happy that Eren was jealous.


	5. Your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Eren's admirers don't appreciate Jeanne's new closeness to Eren

Jeanne walked down the hallway of the school quietly. Honestly, she didn't know what to think of Eren anymore, everyday he went from sweet and playful to flirtatious playboy. They had only been engaged 2 weeks and she was already confused as hell. She had no idea if she she even precious to him at all or just a pet.

She didn't know if he liked her or not, or what to think of his actions. He was seen with a pretty girl on his arm every other day, one never the same as the girl before as he never picked favourites. He could just be playing with her for crying out loud. He was known as the school's playboy after all.

Though he seemed to be interested in her and at one point called her his woman. He could just be using her as to keep up appearances to not damage what he could gain from this deal to begin with. I mean to be bluntly honest, she was just a tool in this whole situation to help him achieve a goal that was would supposedly help both sides.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her and stiffened. Oh god, what did he want now. Was he mad at her for ignoring him? Did he have plans? What? She was then slammed to the wall by two other girls. In her year but much prettier, she recognized them as being part of Eren's fan club. But not the girls he had been with before.

They glared at her darkly, looking her up and down silently with their eyes. Judging her and taking in her appearance, she never understood how straight girls could so such a thing. "What's your relationship with Eren Yeager?" the first asked sharply. She was taller than Jeanne, slimmer and had bigger boobs. Blonde hair (dyed) and green eyes.

Jeanne blinked almost as if she didn't hear them. She expected something like this to happen, the minute she got close to him they would start getting suspicious but they had nothing to prove. So, they were asking about that time when Eren dragged her off, at least because they didn't know about them being engaged she could write it off.

"Me n Yeager have been rivals since middle school. That a problem to you?" she asked defensively. She wasn't exactly lying, she and Eren hadn't exactly been on the best of terms growing up. But there was no way in blue hell she would tell them they were fiancés, that would just get ugly real fast.

The girl squinted her eyes, obviously not believing her. "Don't lie to me bitch. One of my friends told me that you and Yeager hang out a lot. She's seen you walk home with him" she snarled. Jeanne was a plain, unfashionably, unfeminine nobody. She was the daughter of the police chief but had no sex appeal at all. Sure, she could kick ass, but she had nothing appealing about her.

She was loud, rude, argumentative and stubborn. Eren would gain nothing from her in a relationship and was just dragging him down by even being involved with him. She would only cause Eren problems in the long run and given his tension towards her she was obviously causing him to act differently.

Jeanne stiffened and her expression became visibly concerned, she hadn't told a soul that she and Eren were engaged. She had just wanted to pretend it never happened for the most part. Only Marco and Armin knew and they kept it under lock and key. So how did anyone find out about them?

The girl noticed her concern and loomed closer to her, her expression almost menacing. Warning her of what would happen if this continued. "Listen Kirstein. Eren Yeager is of high breed and social class. You're a low class, average loser. Hell, you're lucky if you even become someone's one night stand" the girl sneered.

Jeanne felt a sharp jab in her chest upon hearing these words. Yes, she was used to being looked down on but hearing these insults hurt more than usual because she  _did_ like Eren. Besides, since she was engaged to the guy he had made it obvious these women now against her weren't his type. They were just items of amusement for him and were easy to open their legs.

He liked difficult women which is why he liked her so much. She didn't play easy and had her own goals to achieve, which is what allured him so much. She was complicated and difficult. Since they had met he had made advance after advance on her. But every time she had pushed him away or gotten mad, but it only made him come back for more.

"Stay away from Yeager if you know what's good for you" the girl warned before walking away with her friend. She would make sure Jeanne never so much as looked in Eren's direction again, not if she knew what was good for her. Meanwhile, Jeanne stood there silently her head bowed and a sad look on her face.

* * *

Jeanne paced down the hall quietly her head bowed and hands gripped into fists. She had expected this when she became engaged to Eren, not everyone would like it. Because he was a playboy and oh so handsome apparently. Only a woman from his food chain could possibly be good enough for Eren, not a headstrong woman like herself.

But it wasn't her choice, their parents arranged it. So even if they didn't like it, the deal was sealed and she was going to marry Eren. End of story, done deal, sorry ladies he's taken. It was funny how they were coming to her instead of yelling at Eren himself. Like she could change anything, he was the one with the power here not here.

Suddenly, some girls pushed past her roughly, knocking her off balance as she had not expected the collision. Causing her to lose balance and fall on the stairs in a heap face first. Not enough to do serious harm but enough to at least scuff up and damage her knee enough to draw blood.

She hissed as she hit the floor, her knee stinging in pain. She bit her lip and tried to focus on anything but the singing in her knee that she was currently feeling in that moment. Sitting there for a while gripping her knee in pain as some blood trickled down her knee upon the impact.

"Sorry, we're so clumsy" the girl yelled back. A large smirk on her face as she did so. She was enjoying seeing Jeanne like this and no doubt that girl from before had told her to do this. She wasn't sorry at all, she was just saying that to mock her and keep up appearances.

She growled crossly, she needed to get this cleaned up. It wouldn't get infected but she couldn't walk about school with her knee bleeding everywhere. She then got up slowly, her knee throbbing causing her to hiss again. She then walked to the nurse's office silently, a bad mood rising in her and her knee aching with pain.

* * *

Jeanne stood outside the school in the playground, the wind gently blowing her hair and undercut. Silently taking in the sight before her, her head bowed and resentment welling up inside of her. This was the worst day of her life to boot. How was it that ever since she got engaged to Eren, all she had experienced was trouble and endless amounts of problems.

She never asked to be engaged to Eren, she never got a say in marrying him. She had hoped her high school and college years would finally consist of her getting her first girlfriend. But she had promised her dad and the deal was sealed, she was marrying Eren. She couldn't back out of it at all.

Any hopes she had of having a semi normal life outside of the engagement was over. Now that one of Eren's fans had found out she was utterly screwed in every way possible. One of his fangirls had followed them home and thought them to be dating. Wrong, they were engaged but in no way, had they slept together or been intimate yet.

But she was still being punished for even being involved with the guy and that was bad enough. Now half the girls in her year were giving her shit for even being close to him. As well as being harassed, pushed and being spoken about or teased. Messages on black boards with awful things about her. No rumours but endless amounts of insults.

Now her desk sat outside on the ground, thrown from the classroom and in pieces. Shattered and covered in endless amounts of insults and awful things. This was clearly a warning sign of what was to come. The harassment would only get worse and worse as time went on. And why? Because she was involved with Eren.

She approached her desk quietly and took in the words written in marker. The usual names "Slut", "Bitch", "Get lost", "Leave" "Ugly cow" and endless more but she didn't care. It was an obvious tactic and one of the oldest methods in the book, but in no way did it bother her. She couldn't care less about any of this.

She wasn't angry about all this because of what it said about her. She was never popular to begin with and had her own friend group made of misfits like herself anyway. She was angry because all this happened after she met Eren. After she became his fucking fiancé did all this start happening. Once he became part of her life did things start to go wrong.

This desk would take a lot to replace, but the school would do so. The school never let anyone wear pumps, so at least they couldn't get her damn shoes and put tacks or glue in. She knelt down and found they had thrown her textbooks out too. Just the school ones not the ones with notes in. Her book-bag was on the ground too, but locked which she was grateful for.

As she did so she was met with an unpleasant surprise, but expected from them. Water being dumped on her from a bucket, soaking her from the head down to her shoulders. She sat there silently, the water trickling down her hair and cheeks. Anger, frustration and resentment welling up inside of her like a raging fire ready to break out.

"Oops sorry. Teacher said to throw this out after cleaning. We didn't see you" a girl mocked from above. She didn't sound very sorry at all. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Jeanne said nothing, she picked up her bookbag and dusted it off. Luckily it was only splashed so the books would not be damaged in any way or form. She then got to her feet and walked off. She didn't care if she got into trouble for skipping school. She was done, she had had enough of this bullshit. She was going home.

A dark aura loomed behind her as she did so, she wouldn't cry here. Not where they could see her, not where they could have a front row seat as an audience to her unhappiness. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction in the least. That was what they wanted her to do and she refused to let them see her like that.

She knew why they were doing this. She was seen as lower class to them and therefore unworthy of their precious Eren's time and acknowledgment. To be frank, beneath him. Unless she broke up with them she wouldn't be freed from this harassment. But she couldn't and she didn't want to. So, it would continue until she broke and gave up.

* * *

Jeanne entered the house quietly, her head bowed and fighting back tears. She was so fucking angry and humiliated, there was no way she was going into school again. Not till this died down and they forgot about it. God knows more rumours would spread around the school.

She wondered what kind of new and awful pranks they would come up with to inflict on her till she gave in. She hated these kinds of girls because they took pleasure in what they did. Harassing and abusing their peers until they snapped and transferred or in the worst case. Ended up hospitalized or killed themselves as they couldn't handle the pressure of it all.

But she wouldn't break, she wouldn't quit and she wouldn't give in. She would not become a broken doll or end up showing them just how much it hurt to be treated like this. She was used to being treated like shit, being made fun of for being a tomboy or different. It just got worse because she was involved with Eren.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Eren entered the apartment. His cheeks red and flushed from running. Had he followed her all the way home? Great more trouble. "Jeanne?! What the hell? Why did you walk off campus?" he snapped sharply. Wasn't her education important? What about her future as a police officer?

Jeanne stiffened, great the source of all her problems was here. The person who was the cause of the endless harassment she had received because of his fan-girls had now graced her with his presence. Today just kept getting better, didn't it? Fuck her life, this was officially the worst day of her life.

As Eren got closer he saw she was wet, hurt and didn't look very happy. Was she crying? What had happened to put her in such a state? Had she got into a fight? "Jeanne? Hey why are you all wet" he asked again only this time in a gentler tone. He reached out to touch her shoulder but was met with a harsh response to his concern.

Jeanne slapped his hand away, the loud noise echoing in the air. The tears spilling over and a hateful glare on her face, close to breathing fire if that was possible. This was all his fault, if she wasn't engaged to him this wouldn't be happening. She really wished she never got engaged to this guy if this was what her life would be like.

Eren was honestly stunned to see her so angry, I mean she was always moody but not this extent. She was wearing a death glare and he was honestly terrified that she may kill him. Just what the hell had happened at school today to make her so angry that she looked like she would beat the living shit out of him.

" _It's all your fault Yeager. All of it. It's only happening because of you!"_ she growled darkly. The tears she had been holding back spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall. The harassment, the names, the graffiti all of it. It was because of him being involved with her. That was the only reason this was happening to her. Nothing else.

If he hadn't come into her life or chosen someone else she could honestly be living in peace. She could be dating a different and more understanding guy, or a feminine or even more tomboyish girl who was into her. She wouldn't have to suffer any of this bullshit, it only happened because of him.

Eren softened and looked concerned, what was she talking about. He knew something was seriously wrong and had happened without him knowing about it which made him angry. He then took in Jeanne's appearance and red flags started going off in his head. Something wasn't right and he could tell which made him very angry indeed.

Jeanne had a scraped knee, she was soaked to the bone, her school satchel was tampered with and she was crying. Jeanne was not the type to pick fights so that was out of the question. She was blaming him for something but what? Or whom. Just what had happened to her and who had caused it to make her act like this towards him all of a sudden?

Jeanne then stormed off and locked herself in her room slamming the door. Fuck Eren, fuck everything, just fuck them both period. She was so fucking done with all of this. Why had she ever gotten involved or agreed to this bullshit if she knew this would be the outcome? She missed the days of being single and free without harassment.

Eren winced as he heard the door slam, knowing better than to enter the room. He had suffered enough times at the wrath of her rage to know when to leave things be and let her cool off. But he was suspicious. Just what in the hell was going and on who was bothering his fiancé?


	6. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a word with the girls who harassed Jeanne, then he and Jeanne make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't tolerate his fan girls harassing his fiance

Eren growled under his breath and stormed down the hallway of his school silently. A dark aura growing behind him as he stalked the hallway with a look of murder on his face. Other students who saw him keeping their distance from him, not wanting to get on the bad side of Eren "Suicidal bastard" Yeager.

The fact that someone had the nerve to do this showed how cowardly they were. To do it behind his back so they wouldn't get caught, that was always the cowards route in his book. Earlier he had received some interesting news from Marco that made his blood boil. No wonder Jeanne had been so upset, who wouldn't be after what she had been through.

* * *

_Eren stood there silently his eyes dark with rage and holding back his body from shaking. Trying to remain composed despite the fact he wanted to tear the school apart seeking this girls out like a mad man. How has this happened without his knowledge? And how dare they do that to her._

_Jeanne was never popular or fit into any cliques at school, instead she made her own and found real friends. Misfits like herself who never fit in but found happiness in others who were like themselves, kind people but had their problems. But that was what he loved about her, she was always herself no matter what._

_Marco stood there silently with his head bowed, he was generally one to stay out of others business. But Jeanne was his best friend and he wouldn't allow her to get into harm's way because of Eren._ _These girls wouldn't stop treating her like this till she backed off. He knew she would never give up on Eren which would only put her in more danger. And he wasn't going to let that happen._

" _You need to do something Eren. You may be a playboy but Jeanne is your fiancé now. Those girls aren't going to be very happy about her being your chosen wife. So, you better set the record straight on how you feel about her" he warned._ _Jeanne had been his best friend since they were 15 years old in middle school. They had been inseparable ever since and along the way made a group with Connie and Sasha._

_He knew she had a semi crush on Eren for a while but cast it aside due to him being a playboy. However, she had been semi pleased about being chosen as his future wife due to her feelings for him. Now that they were fiance's she was having a hard time handling the situation as well as her feelings for him._

_He wasn't going to stand by and watch while Jeanne was treated like shit. Because Eren had decided to get serious about her leaving her to deal with the backlash of his scorned lovers. She was a genuinely kind girl and though stubborn had a heart of gold deep down when you got to know her well enough._

_Eren raised his head, a look of murder on his face. Now it all made sense, why she had looked a mess and been so angry at him. For that to happen to her, who wouldn't be in that state._ _He then approached Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry. I'll take care of it" he semi growled. This caused Marco to shiver a little, as everyone knew of Eren's rumoured temper._

* * *

Eren continued down the hall towards the lockers, his eyes flicking every now and again. Seeking out his target like the Terminator from the 80's movie, seeking out his target except he didn't plan on killing them. Averting his gaze to find one woman in particular, the blonde haired, green eyed woman who had started it all.

She had threatened Jeanne, gotten the other girls to pick on her relentlessly and isolated her from her classmates. She was the main cause of all this chaos and he would put a stop to it right now. This would not continue on his watch. He would not tolerate anyone abusing or harassing the woman he loved, they were definitely on his shit list.

Eventually he found her, standing by the exit and laughing amongst her group in a carefree manner. No doubt talking about Jeanne and how she wasn't showing up, somewhat hearing stuff along the lines of "She learned her place" etc.. Since her harassment, she had stayed home all day and refused to leave her room.

However, that was to be expected given the shit she had been forced to deal with that day. Anyone in her position after experiencing such a thing would want their own personal space. He then stormed up to the girl causing the others around her to cower like the cowards they were. The blonde girl looked over and shivered when she saw a scary looking Eren coming up to her.

Before she could even think, he slammed his foot against the lockers causing her to shiver, as the loud rattle and clash rang through the room. Anyone who had been nearby would peek and run away, as Eren had history with being a threat to fear. He meant business, Eren only acted like this when people really pissed him off.

Eren glared her down like a fish on a cutting board, his green eyes gleaming with a rage she had never seen before. Oh, he would make her pay for what she had done. Dearly. "I… um…" she stammered nervously. How had Eren found out? There was no way Jeanne would tell on them, they had made sure that nobody would catch them so how?

" _You know. I really don't like it when people touch my things"_ Eren growled. They had some nerve laying their hands on his woman because they were jealous spiteful bitches. Jeanne was 10 times the woman she ever hoped to be, she didn't need labels and she didn't need to fit in, she was happy being the way she was.

The girl stiffened, her eyes darkening. Jeanne had really gotten inside of his head if he thought her that classy. The girl was a tomboy and had no inch of sexuality about her. Why would Eren waste his time on a girl like that? Let alone get so defensive for them trying to scare her off? He suited someone far better that matched him in class.

Eren smirked, able to read her like a book. Girls like her were always the same in terms of personality, its why they all got along so well and were able to brainwash others. He then reached out and grabbed her collar in a threatening manner, causing her to choke a little from the grip he had on her.

He then stared her down, a look of murder on his face. Did she think she would get away with this? Oh man, that was a stupid card to play, given he had Marco for information. "Y'know I really hate people who play dirty to climb ranks. Girls like you use your looks and your body to get what you want. But in the end, it just makes you look cheap and pathetic" he taunted.

Girls like this would give guy's head just to get what they wanted, sleep with teachers for grades and other dirty means. They were the scum of humanity and a waste of space. They never learned shit until you put them in their place. Teaching them just how little they mattered or how pathetic they were in reality. That nobody would ever want them.

The blonde girl grimaced, a scowl appearing on her face. Not pleased to hear such things from the guy she idolized and planned on sleeping with for her own gain. But it was obvious to see she knew it herself his words sinking in. Humiliated about being shown up by the guy she was trying to get.

"…  _But I'm a reasonable guy. Just stay the hell away from Jeanne and you shouldn't have any problems. If you so much as spread a rumour about her, you'll be sorry"_ he warned. He may have been the son of a doctor, but Jeanne was the daughter of a cop. Because of that he could get his hands into any dirt on them he wished, whether or not it be true.

The blonde teared up fearfully then fled with her friends. All of them in a panicked state but he knew they wouldn't do anything, not if they wanted to risk their reputation. He watched them leave quietly, before walking off the campus himself and heading back home. A swirling storm of dark clouds in the distance.

* * *

Jeanne sighed as she entered the flat, putting down her umbrella and carrying bags of groceries in her hands. The fridge was empty and she may as well do something since she skipped school. She could veg out on the sofa and enjoy some movies to cheer herself up, didn't sound like a bad evening at all in her book.

Her mother of course had called and asked why she did such a thing, though she loved her mother she couldn't tell her about it. Instead she lied to her mother saying she felt sick. For once she had used her position as daughter of Police chief for selfish means. She knew it was wrong but after what had happened she just couldn't face going to class today.

She was glad she missed out, she had simply lied and said she felt sick when in fact it was to avoid those girls. She didn't want to get herself killed because of those psychotic fan girls. How far they would go next, she didn't know, I mean they would find a way to step up their game. They wouldn't stop until she broke down and gave up on Eren completely anyway.

But it was nothing she couldn't handle, as a kid she had been made fun of for being a tomboy and a little chubby. Years of childhood bullying had made her thick skinned anyway. She was used to being treated badly and not being liked by other people, but when they brought her crush into it, the knife dug in a little bit.

As she flicked on the switch she just about had a heart attack and jumped in her spot. There on the couch, soaked to the bone was Eren. His head bowed and water trickling from his hair. Had he been out in that weather without an umbrella? She would have thought he would be more responsible? Or was it that as a rich doctor's son he was used to everyone taking care of him?

As she entered the room slowly carrying the shopping, she was able to take in the surroundings and atmosphere better. Noticing things that she hadn't before. On the table, beside him was a can of beer, gripping it lightly with his fingers keeping it in place. She wondered how full it was and how much he had consumed already.

This caused Jeanne to panic and she stormed up to him after shutting the door. Dropping the bags on the floor without hesitation, discarding them for later on. Right now, she had more pressing matters. How had he even purchased that? Did he have an ID? She doubted it as they were students in high school meaning they shouldn't be drinking.

"What the fuck Eren? Your drinking? Your 17! You're not legal yet you idiot!" she snapped. Just what in the hell was he thinking by doing this? What had happened to make him do such a thing? Had he gotten into a fight? Did he and his parents disagree on something? Was he having an argument with his friends or did one of his admirers cause trouble for him or something?

She gripped his hand holding the beer causing him to look up at her. His green eyes gleaming brightly in the semi darkness, staring her down like a predator would its prey. She then cowered when she saw the angry look on his face, her heart skipping a beat. As moody as she could get, Eren was far worse.

"E… Eren?" she replied nervously. She really didn't know what was going through his head, but she was scared. Because when Eren was seriously as mad as he was now, he was unpredictable. Eren then gripped her wrist and yanked Jeanne to the sofa. Pinning her down beneath him as if she was a rag doll, his strength just as deadly even with some alcohol in his system.

She shivered and peered up at him, her amber eyes filled with fear and her heart racing in her chest. Wondering what had pissed him off and if she was in any way the cause for it without meaning to be. Just what the hell did Eren have in store for her? God, she didn't know, that was the worst part.

She couldn't shake him off even with her police training, his grip too tight. She was trapped beneath him and she had no way of getting free, not unless Eren passed out on her. "Why?" Eren muttered in a slurred tone. Why she felt the need to keep this from him hurt. Why did she feel the need to handle it all by herself instead of relying on him for help?

Jeanne shivered, she could tell he was serious even when drunk. But she wondered why he was so mad at her, running through every possible scenario for an answer to his behaviour. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong to upset him so, as to his moody state she was completely in the dark.

She hadn't really spoken to him much since that outburst 2 days ago after being harassed at school. She had pretty much kept to herself in order to blow of some steam on the situation. She had never been a reasonable person when she was in a bad mood, Marco or Connie being the few people who were capable of calming her down.

Eren then looked up at her, his eyes hazy from the booze but still capable of handling himself. Upon further inspection, she saw more cans on the floor, meaning this wasn't his first drink. She wondered how good his tolerance for booze was, not envying the hangover that he would most likely have come the next morning.

His eyes became pained and angry, causing her to worry about what he knew. Like she was emotionally naked and he could read her like a book, giving her a sense of discomfort of what was going to happen. "Why didn't you  _tell_ me? About those girls harassing you, about the injuries?" he slurred.

Why had she kept quiet about it and felt it was her burden to bear. That she had to tolerate it and feel she couldn't ask for help. No wonder she had been so mad at him that day. To have been given so much shit simply for wanting to help her parents and do the right thing. As much as Jeanne was stubborn, everything she did had good intentions behind it.

"Why don't you rely on me? I'm your  _fiancé_ aren't I?" he muttered in a somewhat hurt tone. He wasn't good at being mushy as he felt weak when he did. But he truly did care about Jeanne. She wasn't like the other girls, even before they had been engaged she had caught his eye. She just stood out from the crowd, making a statement with her personality and actions instead of words.

Jeanne blushed softly, her expression softening as the words sank in. She couldn't believe that Eren was saying this even if he was drunk, since Eren was always honest regardless of what state he was in. She must have made him so worried when she came home that day looking such a state.

She then hesitantly reached out and cupped Eren's face with one hand, stroking it gently. She had a guilty look on her face, feeling ashamed for not being honest and yelling at him. "I… I'm sorry Eren. I… I guess I was semi influenced by what they said. I… I still have a hard time understanding why you chose me, or how I suit you as a partner" she confessed.

Aside from the benefit of the police side, she wasn't rich, she wasn't as pretty as them. She had no understanding of Eren's side of life and she was naïve to how business deals worked. She was used to the commoner's way of life, not the life of luxury Eren had. Not drinking champagne every day and being surrounded by money and beautiful women.

She and Eren shared a conversation of silence, their eyes gazing into one another's. The silence deafening and yet comforting, apologizing with their minds. Making up for their own past behaviour. Showing that they cared for each other in their own way, though they weren't ready to confess their feelings properly.

Eren then did the unthinkable, he slammed his lips into Jeanne's taking her lips. For the first time since they had met, he kissed her. He stole Jeanne's first kiss and while drunk to boot. If this had been any other situation she would have been angry as hell, but the moment felt right and the ambiance was comfortable enough.

Jeanne was taken aback by the kiss but by no means mad at him. She then wrapped her free arm around Eren's neck and kissed him back, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. She didn't know what was going on or how Eren found out, but she was happy that he had been worried about her. She didn't know when he would be so sweet to her again, so why not indulge?

* * *

Jeanne sat quietly at the table eating some food she put together. Just wanting to have a standard meal and a drink before bed, then go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come. Keeping an eye on the sofa quietly watching her sleeping fiance, the lingering sensation of Eren's lips upon her own at the back of her mind.

Eren had indeed kissed her passionately, but had passed out after doing so. The booze taking its effect on him and knocking him into a heavy rem sleep, making sure to rest him on his side just in case. Falling asleep on her bosom like a small baby would after being fed a long meal by their mother.

Jeanne was relieved that he didn't do anything else, though he had not been forceful. Though he had interrogated her, he had a reason to do so and obviously didn't have the intent of forcing himself on her. She would rather when she and Eren did finally do it, she would rather he be sober.

But to know he had been so bothered by her being harassed, it meant a lot. She never knew that she meant so much to him, to know that he would harass his own fan girls for her sake. She then peered over to the sofa quietly, a soft smile on her face. Eren was fast asleep on the sofa, covered in a blanket that she had placed on him. Honestly, he was such a big baby.


End file.
